


Hero

by SarahSmith1963



Series: A Tale of Three Hearts [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Doctor finds one of Clara's echos while traveling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

a/n this ones alot longer than normal once I started writting it I couldnt stop 

Hero

Clara was woken by the sound of the TARDIS landing in her bedroom, it was still pitch black outside and the only light in the room was the soft glow of her alarm clock that read 3am. Groaning Clara rolled over in bed her vest top riding up slightly revealing her swollen tummy that housed her precious baby, she managed to untangle her bare legs from the duvet as the TARDIS door opened and a very shaken and dirty Doctor stumbled out of it. The light from inside the TARDIS flooded out into the bedroom revealing how his black jacket was ripped in places and his white shirt was soaked in blood, his face was covered in mud and dirt and his hair was stuck to his head by a mixture of blood and sweat.

"Oh my stars! Doctor!" Clara gasped jumping out of bed as quickly as her 6 month old bump allowed her 

"Clara, My Clara" The Doctor whispered as he stumbled over to her and crashed his lips to hers cradling her face in his hands, tears running down his face as he kissed Clara with such force trying to channel all his emotion and love into one kiss. Instinctively Clara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer into her, desperation and hormones taking over as she hadn't seen him for two weeks. The Doctor started removing Clara's top and she knew exactly were he wanted to go with this but he needed help first. 

"Doctor, wait the blood" Clara moaned between kisses 

"It's not mine" The Doctor answered his voice breaking "Please Clara, just let me make love to you" He begged against her shoulder as he trailed kisses over her collar bone knowing that was her weak spot. 

Clara didn't argue any more after that, she didn't even questions who's blood it was. She just let the Doctor undress her while she undressed him before they fell onto the bed together and the Doctor made love to Clara over and over again until the sun came up that morning. 

"It's yours" The Doctor whispered as he lay on the bed with Clara laying on his chest cuddling into him. 

"What is?" Clara asked confused

"The blood, it was one of your echo's" He explained closing his eyes as memory's flashed before his eyes. 

Clara reached up and placed a small kiss to his lips "Hey it's OK, I'm here, I'm fine" Clara reassured him stroking his cheek with her thumb 

"I never, ever want to see anything like that again, it was horrible so much death and destruction" The Doctor shuttered 

"Show me" Clara asked softly, she often asked him to do this because she knows the telepathic connection soothes him and reminds him of home. 

"Clara I don't think I should" He answered her seriously

"I can handle it" Clara responded stubbornly 

The doctor hesitated for a second before placing his finger tips to her temples projecting the memory into her head. 

It was night-time on a normal street with rows of houses on both side's of the road the Doctor was stood on, street lights lit up the road although he wished it didn't so he didn't have to see the destruction all around him. Piles of bodies men, women and even children littered the street. The odd shoe or child's toy left abandoned in the middle of the road as people tried to flee from the scene, blood soaked the ground making it wet and slippery under the Doctors foot as he walked down the street, the sounds of screaming and crying echoing round him pushing him forward to the next street were the scene was pretty much the same except there were still some live people running for their lives. Mothers grabbing older children by the hand and pulling them along while carrying younger ones in their arms, fathers trying to defend their families against the metal men with anything they could get their hands on but one by one they were all either captured or killed.

The Doctor ran towards the control room of the conversion centre they had set up at the end of that street which was really just a couple of what looked like porta-loo's grouped together. dodging as many Cybermen as he could, to his amazement he made it without being captured or killed. One scream pierced through the air that felt like a knife to his hearts. He knew that scream all to well. 

"Clara!" He yelled automatically forgetting that it couldn't be his Clara, she was safely back home pregnant. He raced towards were the scream was coming from and found one of Clara's echo standing over a broken Cyberman. No matter how many of her echo's he ran into he would never get over the shock of how identical they looked to the original everything right down to the shape of her funny little nose was the same. 

"How did you do that?" The Doctor asked amazed

"Attacked it" Clara's echo shrugged "Who are you?" She asked 

"I'm the Doctor" He answered knowing what was coming next.

"Doctor what?" she asked titling her head to the side in curiosity.

All right not what he expected her to say but he should have known not to expect predictable from his impossible girl even if she was only an echo.

"Just the Doctor" He huffed stuffing his hands in his pockets "You?" 

"Ozzie" She answered with a nod of her head

Just then a group of Cybermen started marching towards them and the two ran off in the direction of the control room which was now surrounded by Cybermen. The echo's of peoples screams all around them as the ran. 

"I need to get back to the control room! I can stop this if I can get back there but its surrounded" The doctor shouted annoyed as they ran

"Need a distraction yea?" Ozzie asked sounding out of breath

"Ideally yea" The Doctor answered pulling Ozzie behind a wall out of sight of the Cybermen that were still chasing them.

"OK easy" Ozzie replied "I can do that"

"They will kill you!" The Doctor stage whispered not willing to see yet another version of Clara die

"I stopped one Cyberman already just get to the control room and stop all of the madness" Ozzie pleaded as she saw a young family run passed and get shot down by a Cyberman the children's cries as the mother was shot first fell down in front of them ripped her heart in two before the Cyberman shot the children ending their cries. 

They waited until the Cyberman had left that area before bolting out from their hiding place, the Doctor headed towards the control room and Ozzie headed towards a Conversion Pod. The Doctor didn't dare look back, he couldn't watch as yet another version of Clara die for him. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he set to work on shutting down the system and feeing through a virus to shut down the Cybermen as well. Just as he was about to finish Ozzie's scream pierced through the air again and unwillingly the Doctor looked up to see her being carried kicking and screaming towards a conversion pod and being placed inside. He knew he had to be quick but this last part was tricky if he was out by a single decimal point then he could blow up the whole of London in 3012. 

Finally the Doctor had finished the virus it had only taken him a few minutes but it felt like hours. He quickly fed it through the system then ran towards the conversion pod he had seen Ozzie being placed in. The ground was wet covered in a mix of mud and blood and the Doctor managed to slip and fall into it but recovered quickly and bounced back up racing to Ozzie. All around him the Cybermen were falling to the ground and the pods were shutting down. The Doctor hoped and prayed he wouldn't be too late to save her. Just as he got to the pod the door opened and out fell Ozzie. 

She was covered in huge gashes that poured with blood, there was a large one across her forehead were the machine must have started trying to remove her brain. Her breathing came in short sharp breathes as she struggled to stay alive. The Doctor cradled her head in his lap as he sat down on the wet muddy ground. Ozzie opened her eyes slowly to look at the Timelord.

"Did you stop them?" She asked in a weak barely audible voice

"All thanks to you" The Doctor nodded a lump raising in his throat. Ozzie gave a small satisfied smile. 

A large explosion erupted from somewhere behind them as the system overloaded and both Cybermen and conversion pods began to blow up like dominoes reaching from the control room down towards were they were. Ozzie knew if the Doctor stayed here he was going to be killed, they were sat right in front of one of the pods. The Doctor knew it too.

"Run, Run you clever boy and remember" Ozzie whispered before she took one last shaky breath and died in the Doctors arms the small satisfied smile still on her face.

A single tear ran down the Doctors face, he had to remind himself that this wasn't his Clara his Clara was at home, she was safe so he didn't completely break down. The explosions got closer and were only one pod away from him now. the Doctor scooped Ozzie up and carried her away from the explosions, he couldn't leave her body there she deserved so much better than that she was a hero. The last pod exploded far behind the Doctor knocking him off his feet and making him bang his head on a wall. 

The Doctor slowly removed his hands from Clara's head pulling away from her mind. Tear's forming in his eyes again as he looked at his Clara.

"You stopped them" Clara whispered pulling the Doctor into a hug. 

"But I lost her, you died again" The Doctor answered sorrowfully. 

Clara felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her when she jumped into his timeline she never thought about the consequence's to the Doctor watching her die over and over again or even each echo's family. She just needed to save the Doctor and she'd do it again in a heartbeat but she still felt bad about the effect it had. 

"I'm right here, always right here Doctor" She whispered into his ear to try and comfort him 

"You're my hero do you know that Clara" The Doctor confessed burying his head in her neck. 

"And your mine" Clara smiled

a/n let me know what you think :-) xxxx


End file.
